Dr. Cynthia K. Sites is an Associate Professor of Obstetrics and Gynecology and Director of the Fellowship Program in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility at the University of Vermont College of Medicine. Dr. Sites' major research goal is to understand and develop new therapeutic strategies to alleviate increased cardiovascular disease risk following menopause. This K24 Midcareer Award in Patient-Oriented Research will ensure that Dr. Sites devotes at least 40% of her effort to patient-oriented research and mentoring of clinical investigators. Although Dr. Sites has conducted several patient-oriented research projects toward this goal, this proposal describes Dr. Sites' study, "Soy Phytoestrogens and Metabolic Cardiovascular Risk." Since the publication of the Women's Health Initiative findings, postmenopausal women are discontinuing hormone replacement therapy and considering alternative strategies such as soy phytoestrogens. Our overall hypothesis is that dietary supplementation with soy phytoestrogens improves glucose metabolism by increasing glucose disposal and reducing insulin secretion, which reduce the risk of cardiovascular disease. Fellows to be mentored by Dr. Sites through this K24 award will be trained to develop hypotheses and carry out projects consistent with these goals. The Candidate has demonstrated continued commitment to mentoring and training fellows, residents, and medical students in Patient-Oriented Research, and has the full support of her department and the General Clinical Research Center for this project.